Yxz
SKA IS NOT DED!-''Yxz while smashing his opponents'' Yxz is the ultimate gigantic robot. He is everything, above everything, beyond everything, beyond BEYOND everything. Yxz arose from the nothingness behind everything, and quickly fought whoever stood in his path to seize control of all nothingness and everything. However Yxz soon realized his time ruling everything was ending. On his 33rd birthday (August 10th) he left all of existence and non-existence to join his padre. BUT SKA WILL NEVER DIE Only SO MUCH LESS THAN -999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999% of his Powers and Stats (STOMPS ANY AND ALL THINGS UNDEFINABLE AND BEYOND) Tier: FAR BEYOND TXAEBEADAADBAAAOM I DON'T NEED NO TIERZ YXZPOTENT I DON'T NEED NO TIERZ!!! BEYOND ANY 'POTENCE' (STARPOTENCE, GOKUPOTENCE, YXZPOTENCE) '' '''Name': Yxz (prounounced Yiz, or just Yix) Origin: The Nothingness behind Everything Gender: Male Age: 33 Classification: Supreme Being Species: Robot Powers and Abilities: powerlisting.wikia.com/ jokepowerlisting.wikia.com/ omnipowerlisting.wikia.com/ alepowerlisting.wikia.com/ - Ale-Cartoon Physical Characteristics, Abnormal Being Physical Characteristics, Alefinite Strength, Alefinite amount of powers from every fiction, non-fiction, etc. Notable Abilities: * Chainsaw Skills * Part Detachment (Enemies whom portray Yxz as 'decapitated' or'defeated' are really falling for Yxz's ruse to think they actually beat him) * Rips out spines * Burns down anything he feels like * Head smashing Other Abilities: (provided he doesn't need to infinitely transcend 'abilities' in general) * Makes any 'useless' ability infinitely useful and beneficial by using it on his extremely powerful own level * Music (SKA NEVER DIEZ) * Immunity to water or any 'harmful' substance (Would probably only refresh Yxz and make him more able to stomp you) * zzt (What you hear when Yxz kills you) PLUS ALE EVERYTHING AND BEYOND!!!!!!! OBS: All that was quoted above, Yxz owns and uses only as functions, not as real powers or abilities. '''He don't need those meager concepts anyway!!!' '''Strength: '''Regularly spins the Aleverse on his pinkie | '''BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE' |BEYOND TXAEBEADAADBAAAOM I DON'T NEED NO LIFTING STRENGTH Speed: '''Can come down the block and fire at will faster than anybody on this wiki, as well as anything else (that is if he uses something as meager as 'speed' at all) | (Really, '''I DON'T NEED NO SPEED!!!!!) Weapons: ' ''Chainsaw: Invincible and can decapitate anyone or anything. Cannon: On his Shoulder Laser Gun: Carries in his hand Bullets: Blasts them from his elbows Missiles: Shoots them from his eyes '''Note: These are his most preferred weapons. Anything else isn't needed for any of his opponents regardless of their power. Stamina: Infinite and beyond (Just leave it at that) Weaknesses: Takes pity on his opponents too much Range: Regularly collects Aleverses every day |''' I DON'T NEED NO RANGE!!!! ' '''Interests': Women, Men, the Omniverse, Vidya Gamez, Ska Music, Fights because he always wins unless he feels like losing (which is never), watching all movies ever, m*** debating, and wielding chainsaws. Victories: (Wiped all of these out and more than infinite others without even thinking about it) ''' * All this * Sigma (Composite) '''Still denies his defeat * DIO Brando * Copeten * Anything '''MLP Realated * The Final Pam * Goku and Gokupotence * concepts etc. not listed/cannot be listed here * Composite Shonen Protagonist * Everybody here except Yxz * Ripped out '''Jason Voorhees' spine and soul * A character Tricked Logan into thinking he stole Yxz's kill before Yxz stomped both. Yxz let's him pretend he won out of his Omni-Kindness. * Whatever the freck this is. * Cater546WAT choked on Yxz's robotic circuits he had (intentionally) ''shat out * Stanely S. Squarepants ('You stoopid sponge, now you must die!!) * Blackmailed '''Logan Paul to kill Truvix Head so Yxz will not hurt him again * Cog Binders '''do not work on Yxz, nor any paradox, as Yxz doesn't need such meager concepts to stomp '''King Engine ''(Includes Omni-God Slayer Ascending Attack)'' * Swap King Yxz regenerated his own power times x2 * HOSTLESS ''''Let' Yxz win, but is now unable to regain his power due to Yxz * '''FAT MOM '''Cannot even understand Yxz's simple name * '''The Undeniable Absolute '''Denied him his absouluteness. * '''Daniel (Wanked) Went outside of everything to face Yxz with Kool-Aid. It didn't end well. * The Final Pam Yxz isn't always a fan of salt * Derpy Hooves Logan paul was told of this monstrosity by Yxz, so he took care of it with ease * The frickin Black Devil '''Yxz hung him on a meathook as he cut open Logan Paul * '''LolhorseYT '''Yxz is stronger than all self inserts on scratch * '''Maika (Wanked) Destroyed her and her school bus. Let's her impostor say she wasn't killed out of pity. * Any *''Insert Character/concept''* Potence or amount or anything of that sort (Maxfinity, Gokupotence, Exaggerations, etc.) Beyond THAT even. * Marioplex * Michael Bot * Any character that uses 'Avatars' against Yxz. He just finds their true self and blasts them with his lasers. * Any 'Real-World' examples made to defeat Yxz * All of Undertale and Undertale fandom * Tumblr * Twitter * Facebook * Reddit * Wikia * FANDOM clickbait (Because it's fucking stupid) * KAMITRON (Stupid robot on Fandom Fanon Wiki) * Player 0 (Guy who beat said stupid robot) * The True God * You * Youtube * You again * Me * SorA (and his blogs all put together) * All of Suggsverse (and the Voyagers) * Steven Universe * Crystal Gems * Homeworld Gems * Crash Bandicoot * Sonichu * Marie (Skullgirls) * XJ9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Hamilton * Mario * True Obesity * Homer * Harry Potter * Donald Trump * Barack Obama * Boredom * etc. * the concept of etc. * ... * ^∞^ * Nonsensical gibberish these so-called 'powerful characters' use to describe their powers. Only Yxz knows the true powers (He is far beyond the need of 'power' at all anyway) Notable Losses:y is dis here?! none Except maybe Z The illuminati (theorized to have made Yxz leave existence, but he still died) Inconclusive Matches: '''All '''True Xtreme Ale-Everything Divine Outdated-MNIPOTENTS : Alexcar3000-When ever Yxz needs to draw 'power'. Of course this only happens when he uses such a meager concept as power. Mayron Legenrok Daffy Duck (Smash Legend Bros.) The Sans above all King (Infinitely Double Downplayed)-''Has since'' Allied with him Skaleton Share similar tastes in amazing music HOSTLESS''-Yxz felt bad for the puny poor robot and allowed him to join his battle to stop Thanos'' Chucky (Super Exaggerated) (His sidekick) Daniel (Wanked) Yet another volunteer to join Yxz Emperor Hirohito Yxz is of course respectful of the Japanese culture Note: Yxz took pity on these puny ones and allowed them to stalemate. Yxz was not really injured at all of course. (If they are allied Yxz makes them much stronger) Gallery Png.png|On a daily stroll outside of everything Ded.png|Sigma (composite) moments before his brutal defeat at the hands of Yxz Happening.png|Logan and A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease thought they were a match for Yxz. They were wrong 636177526895678585-Google-ChromeScreenSnapz009.png|Felix Kjellberg scared to even think about Yxz LolOgan.png|Yxz is indeed gigantic Thanos-defeated.jpg|Thanos (Exaggerated) powerless against the face of Yxz JasonImpaled.jpg|Jason (Overexaggerated and Amplified) after giving Yxz a dirty look Stalllll.jpg|Yxz at Stalin's funeral Heymiser.png|King (Infinitely Double Downplayed) after writing about defeating Yxz yaaah.jpg|King after trying to use his Omni-God Slayer Ascending Attack on Yxz (Will happen to anyone who attempts it on Yxz) med_1491084163_00032.jpg|The Final Pam, unable to comprehend the smallest fraction of Yxz's power. hqdefault4578.jpg|DIO Brando after losing to Yxz within a Femtosecond (Usually it is much shorter) YXZULTIMATE.png|What Yxz turned King into watch.jpg|Using his part detachment, Yxz blinds Logan paul with ease Omni-God_slater_attacking_thing-0.png|Yxz pretending to be hurt by useless slashing attacks often (over)used by his enemies amazing.jpg|Amazing. Every word of what you said (against Yxz) was wrong IMG_1152.JPG|Vegito (Exaggerated) before thinking about Yxz Ajim.png|Ajimu Najimi (Wanked) after trying to slash Yxz ARGH.jpg|The Undeniable Absolute after attempting to take over The nothingness behind everything crack.png|The 'trickster' yet again tricked by Yxz Allies.png|Yxz and his occasional team Laserfup.png|Daniel attempting to run from Yxz Skaisnotded.png|Yxz lets Daniel die with happiness out of pity Yxz in space.png|Sawing through the fabric of existence within The Paradox Yxz the butcher of twats.png|His typical day at the butcher shop Papyrus is dead by renmargo-d9tmf9s.jpg|OP Bloplol07 after a fight with Yxz main-qimg-bdb746c2a5c660061937ee83a7513e43-c.jpg|Thanos (Omega Wanked and Omniexaggerated + Composite with Powers of All Versions) after thinking he could kill Yxz AND Z Drump.png|Donald John Trump attempting to explain the smallest possible/impossible amount of Yxz's true power, but he can't Yxz mass.jpg|Logan and The frickin Black Devil after an idyllic attempt at defeating Yxz... became a nightmare khorne_berserker_by_lord_danaelus.jpg|Crimson Khorne terrified after disrespecting Yxz Paper Mario dead.JPG|Paper Mario after trying to the pure hearts against Yxz but he died ezgif-1-1c0670bc95.gif|The truth of all Costume132.png|The Fricken Black Devil after trying to mary sue Yxz's Head. Maiko.png|Yxz finishing off Maika (Wanked) Yxz and the chainsaw.png|What Yxz thinks of the iconic Mario Robot guns.png|""""Nightmare""""" HOSTLESS after thinking Yxz would truly ever succumb to such a meager being owr5x85i.png|The Illuminati was the last victim of Yxz and his immense power before he left all of existence STRUPID BOT.png|Micahel Bot after trying to blast away at Yxz Cat died.JPG|King MLG Kitty of the dank 0.0000000000000000000001 plank time units challenging Yxz to a fight